Gaskets comprising laminations of compressed expanded graphite facings and metal cores are known, as well as such gaskets with foil completely overlying the graphite facings. Such gaskets, include those having graphite facings sandwiching a metal core, are used for a wide variety of purposes, especially where high temperature is a consideration, such as for head gaskets, exhaust system gaskets and the like.
Although the temperature resistance and resilience at higher densities of compressed expanded graphite is quite good, certain of the other properties and characteristics of compressed expanded graphite are less than desirable. For example, when graphite is used in a head gasket the graphite tends to erode at high pressure oil openings and at metered coolant openings, tending to destroy the sealing characteristics of the expanded graphite. When the graphite is subjected to repeated minute movements, as the surfaces of head gaskets typically are in service usage, the surface tends to abrade, gradually affecting the sealing characteristics of the gasket. Further, graphite tends to stick to confronting engine parts which is a drawback when the gasket is to be removed for servicing of the engine or replacement of the gasket.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved expanded graphite gasket which would alleviate or avoid some or all of the drawbacks of prior art expanded graphite laminated gaskets, and which would provide other advantages as well.